


Comfort

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank needs a hug, M/M, mentions of abuse, rated mature for the mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Frank killed two people tonight, but what they have done has emotionally stuck with him. He turns up at Matt’s apartment in the need of comfort.The criminals are taken from The Punisher Widowmaker comics. Rated M for the sensitive topic in this story.





	Comfort

Matt knew Frank was on his way to the apartment, he could hear the shuffle of his boots getting closer and closer to the door at the top of the apartment. He smell of blood and gunpowder lingered on him, he climbed out of his bed putting a shirt on as he heard the footsteps get louder and the door open. 

Frank didn’t say a word as he made his way down the stairs as Matt moved away from the bedroom and into the living room. Frank slowly leaned against the wall as he dropped his weapons to the floor.  
“I killed two people tonight red” he started, Matt already knew that, he could smell the blood on him.

“They were a mother and father” he continued as Matt came closer, sitting down on the coffee table facing Frank who leaned against the wall. “I know it’s something you don’t want to hear because of your no killing bullshit but I....I didn’t know were else to go” 

Matt swallowed, this was the first time Frank had ever come to his apartment to tell him that he killed someone, whatever had happened had obviously had an effect on him. “They were shooting movies with their three children, selling the tapes” he explained, the thought made Matt sick as he heard it...how could someone do that?  
“That’s disgusting” muttered Matt as he waited for Frank to continue on.

“I Knock on their door, told them that I knew what they had been doing, I could see the look in the wife’s eyes, it was clear what she had done and she knew she couldn’t get out of it...she screams for her husband as if could do something about it...I told them both to take the children into the living room and I called child services. I took them to the basement....the wife begs for a lawyer” he scoffed at the last part. “a lawyer, like anyone would want to defend these pieces of shit?”

Matt knew he could never take on a case like that, the thought of it would make him want to throw up, he believes in forgiveness and second chances but he could never help someone like that, someone who has done such a disgusting thing. “I shot the wife in the head and the husband though the mouth, he didn’t die right away” he said as Matt closed his eyes at what he was hearing.

“It was a simple thing to watch him cough his teeth out, listen as he choked on the shreds of his tongue, his eyes said everything, the pain, agony...disbelief. Part of me could have stood there for an hour...but I shot him in the end. I took pride in that, they deserved it...they deserved worse” he explained, the details of what Frank did made him feel sick even if the sick fucks deserved it. 

Frank licked his dry lips before clenching and unclenching his hand. “I waited for child services to arrive, I didn’t want the children to go looking for their mom and dad...The little one couldn’t have been more than four, she could stand a chance depending on how much of it stays with her...the boys looked like the damage was done” he said before he went silent.

Matt stayed silent as he processed what Frank had told him, part of him wanted to ask why he came over to tell him this. That’s when he could smell the faint smell of salt in the room...he began to understand, tears had began to fall down Frank’s face “this has played on your mind hasn’t it?” Asked Matt softly as he broke the silence. He remembers when Frank told him in the graveyard about his children, of course what those sick, disgusting excuse of parents had done has played on his mind...he took it personally.

“There’s something else isn’t there? You haven’t just come here to tell me about the crimes you have committed tonight”  
“I don’t know I just...it’s just...how is it fair? That these people get to be parents? Destroy the lives of these kids when mine....my babies are gone?” He spoke up, his voice coming out in a whimper as the tears continued to fall, Frank tried not to make it incredibly obvious that he was crying...but Matt knew.

“How is it fair red? I loved my children, I loved my wife...and they were taken from me...but these pieces of shit? They don’t understand how precious their children’s lives are and they do this disgusting shit?...the dead look in those boys eyes will stay in my mind for a long time” Matt slowly got up off the coffee table and began to slowly make his way to Frank who was on the verge of breaking down.

“I’m trying to be strong for them but it hurts, I wake up and I look for them red...but then I remember...I remember they’re gone” Matt came over wrapping his arms around Frank as he felt Frank rest his head on his shoulder, hands clutching onto the lawyer as he began to sob. Matt closed his eyes as let Frank cry, let his emotions come out. 

“It’s ok, I’m here” whispered Matt, trying to soothe him. “I miss them so much red” he sobbed, voice muffled against his shoulder.  
“I know” whispered Matt as he tried to gently soothe him.

....

At some point they ended up on the couch, Frank lay down, resting his head on Matt’s lap as the blind vigilante gently stroked his fingers through his hair. 

Frank closed his eyes, it was soothing, something Maria used to do whenever Frank was feeling tired or anxious about something. “I became a vigilante because of something similar” started Matt breaking the silence.  
“A couple of blocks away I could hear crying, a little girl...her dad liked to go into room late at night.” Frank closed his eyes as he listened  
“Like every person would do I called child services but they found no evidence...so I took it upon myself to help that girl, I knew his schedule, were he worked...By the time I was done with him he was in hospital for months eating through a straw...I never slept better” he explained to him.

“Jesus red” muttered Frank.  
“Like you I couldn’t let it stand...sometimes what I heard plays on my mind, it upsets me too” he said, voice becoming a whisper at the end.  
It was silent between the two again as Matt continued to stroke his fingers through his hair, blunt nails every so often scratching against his scalp. He closed his eyes at the soothing affection, never did he think with everything that has happened between him and red that he would end up in this situation, their relationship and being comforted by him.

Matt could still hear little sniffles from the vigilante on his lap. If Frank was still crying he was being very quiet about it. “Do you want to stay tonight?” Asked Matt.  
He knew Frank wanted to but he won’t admit it.  
“I should probably go” Muttered Frank as he sat up, turning to look at Matt.

Matt reached both hands out, caressing his face. He heard Frank nervously swallow as Matt’s thumbs swept across his wet cheeks. “Stay...I’m here, you’re not alone Frank” he whispered, he could hear Frank’s heart hammering against his chest as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his head. He moved away as their foreheads touched, resting against each other. 

He listed to Frank sniffle again, heartbeat beginning to calm a little as he closed his eyes. That’s when Frank leaned forward, noses brushing against each others before Frank’s lips pressed to his in a long, familiar kiss. Matt closed his eyes as their lips touched.

Slowly they pulled away before their heads rested together again. Matt’s thumbs swiping across Frank’s wet cheeks as the tears began to stop. “Stay tonight...remember what I said when we got together?” Said Matt softly.  
Frank swallowed before speaking “I can always come to you, about anything...we’re in this together now” he muttered softly, not wanted to speak any louder.  
“Exactly” Matt softly smiled before pressing another kiss to his head.

“Do you want to stay?” He Asked again, fingers reaching to the back of his head, nails soothingly scratching his scalp.  
Frank nodded and Matt softly smiled.  
“You nodded right?” He Asked with a smile.  
“You know I nodded red, you just wanted me to say yeah” Said Frank a little chuckle leaving his lips causing Matt to softly smile. 

“The bed is more comfortable than the couch” Said Matt as he stood up taking Frank’s hand. Frank stood up and allowed Matt to guide him to his room, a room he’s grown familiar with. They had a lot of nights like this, were they would spend the night lying in Matt’s bed and just talk. This time Frank lay close to Matt, allowed the blind vigilante to wrap him arms around him as he softly stroked his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes as he gave in to the soft touch of Matt and relaxed into the sheets.


End file.
